


Busywork

by wizardhands (20ozgrapejuice)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: AU where doctor exam tables are fuckeningly big, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20ozgrapejuice/pseuds/wizardhands
Summary: Harvey's been dating the new farmer Lora for about a week, and things are about as hot and heavy as you'd expect. But at Lora's regularly scheduled checkup, Harvey comes to terms with the fact that she isn't the only girl he's been wanting to give a thorough examination.





	Busywork

“Open wide.”

Harvey stared into the recesses of Lora’s mouth with his usual cheerful smile. Lora closed her mouth as he backed away. She softly kicked her legs as they hung over the exam table.

“All clear there!” Harvey said, tossing the popsicle stick he’d used in the trash.

“No cavities?” Lora asked, surprised. She shuffled slightly on the table. Her bare legs were sticking to the thin paper of its surface underneath her skirt.

“I, uh, wasn’t checking your teeth?” Harvey replied, bewildered. “I was checking your tongue to—”

“Could you check again?” Lora asked, this time with a cheeky smile. 

“I can, but . . .” Harvey drifted off, seeming to catch on. He frowned and leaned in again. “Open wide,” he said with slight trepidation.

Lora pulled him in for a kiss, arms snaring him and snatching him down.

“Mmf!” Harvey’s cry was muffled as their lips met. He chuckled uncertainly as she pulled away, bringing her in for another kiss, winding one hand into her black hair and another—somewhat timidly—onto her waist. The two of them alone in a room, skin on skin, mutually affectionate. It was still a novel sensation.

_Maybe just a few more kisses? _he thought. Harvey didn’t know much about kissing, but he knew Lora was talented. She placed every kiss carefully and consciously, gauging the kind of pressure to allow her lips to glide off her partner’s. He loved the way she smelled when she visited after a harvest—like dew and grass.

“We need to get through this exam,” he said somewhat breathlessly between a few more kisses. The doctor stood upright, adjusting his loose tie. Lora pouted, soft brown eyes glistening in the sterile tube lighting of the exam room. “Please. I have just one more hour of work. Then we can go upstairs?”

Lora sighed, exasperated, and crossed her legs. “When I got the postcard in the mail this morning, I thought it was a joke. You have my number.”

Harvey shrugged, averting his gaze humbly. He scratched the back of his head. “Everyone in town gets an annual checkup. Girlfriend included.”

Lora giggled. “I’ve already gotten a few thorough examinations, I think.” Harvey gulped.

“Not on the clock.” His gaze fluttered to the clock in the room. One appointment after this and he was off. Then he could get back to exploring his newfound girlfriend.

Lora followed his gaze and looked back at him. “The only difference is now it’s scheduled out.” Her hand slid to the growing bulge in his trousers. Harvey clearly hadn’t backed up far enough. “It’s normal to experience frequent and urgent arousal in the first week of dating, Harvey,” she said, grinning impishly as he let out a soft moan. She kneaded his erection with her hands. “Your body is experiencing new sensations. Would you like to learn more?”

“I…I…” Harvey was losing his resolve. Who would even hear? They could be quick. Confidentiality was his specialty. And Lora’s hands always did the trick.

“Actually,” Lora interrupted his thoughts, her hand mercifully gliding away from his crotch to return to the table, “I think I’d feel more comfortable with a female attendant present.”

Harvey’s eyes darted from Lora to his erection and back, his mouth agape for a moment. He finally cleared his throat. “Is something going on…?”

“Yes.” Lora nodded.

They stared at each other for a moment, a blush crawling up Harvey’s face. “I _had_ a crush on her. But the two of us are dating now. I’ve put my feelings for Maru aside.”

“You don’t have to.” It was Lora’s turn to look bashful, the veil of confidence falling for a moment as her gaze dropped to the ground. “Maru and I have had a thing.”

“For how long? Do I need to be mad about this?” Harvey needed to have an appointment of his own after this—to get his head checked out. It was spinning.

“It was before we were dating. Like a couple weeks ago.”

“A couple weeks ago?”

“It’s not like I knew we’d be official!” Lora sounded apologetic.

Harvey stared at her for a minute before sighing. _Is it a mistake to date someone so young?_ he wondered.

“I guess it’s only natural to test the waters at your age,” he said. She was a couple years out of college; there was Harvey’s whole doctorate degree between the two of them. Despite what they had in common, like a nose for good wine and the love of a good book, there would be some…kinks.

“So…I can call Maru in?” Lora asked, hopping off the table and inching toward the door. Harvey slipped out of his state of shock long enough to notice she wasn’t in her typical overalls.

“To explain yourselves? Yes.”

Lora smiled at him innocently for a beat too long. She turned and opened the door, marching out.

Harvey was hot and cold at the same time. Maru and Lora? What qualified as a “thing”? Some innocent kissing? A little clothes-off exploration? Lora in Maru’s room, one hand winding through Maru’s ruby hair as his girlfriend thrust into Maru with an oversized strapon, Maru squealing with delight while the two—

Harvey sat down in his rolling chair and shook his head, feeling a wash of warm guilt course through him. And something else.

A small knock startled him out of his reverie. Maru and Lora were in the doorway.

“Are you decent?” Lora asked, waltzing in and jumping back onto the table. Maru smiled somewhat sheepishly at Harvey as she entered, closing the door behind her. Her nurse cap was off. She never took it off on duty.

“Harvey, I think the three of us need to talk,” she said, leaning against the counter. She looked to Lora, who nodded enthusiastically.

“You don’t say,” Harvey practically whispered, eyes glazing over.

“You’re a smart man,” Maru continued. “And I have feelings for you too. If we all have feelings for each other, monogamy might not be the answer.”

Harvey glanced at Lora. Lora seemed unfazed by the news, playing with her curtain of black hair and smiling nonchalantly.

“It’s something I’m open to,” Lora added.

“Are you proposing…” Harvey paused, trying to choose his words carefully, “the three of us copulate?” His gaze darted between the two of them as there was a moment of silence.

Maru and Lora looked at each other and burst into laughter. Harvey felt oddly proud that he’d made them laugh, but oddly ashamed that they were laughing at _him_.

“That might be a good place to start,” Lora said when she finally regained some composure. “And maybe I was a little cheeky with this earlier, but I want you to know that I’m not going to pressure you into this.” She slid off the table again and walked over, placing a hand over Harvey’s. “But Maru and I talked this week, and it seems like you’re having trouble adjusting to our relationship anyway.”

“You’ve been avoiding me a little bit,” Maru said, trying out a smile when Harvey looked at her with a bewildered expression. “It’s been kind of awkward.”

“This is real? And not some nocturnal emission?” Harvey asked.

_Two girls want to date _me_?_

Maru and Lora made eye contact and turned to Harvey.

“Yep,” they said in unison.

“You don’t have to answer the whole dating question right now,” Maru offered.

“For now, maybe we can just get back to the exam,” Lora suggested. She squeezed Harvey’s hand before pulling away and resuming her post.

“Yes,” Harvey said suddenly, surprising himself. He ran a hand through his hair. “The answer is yes.”

The two girls beamed.

With the weight of an impulsive decision lifted off his shoulders, Harvey stood up. “But you’re right. Let’s finish the exam.” A routine checkup was something he could do with the professional indifference of his training. Or so he hoped. Maybe it could give him a minute to collect his thoughts?

“Great! Great,” Lora hopped a little as she said it. “Where were we?”

“The breast exam,” Maru offered. Both of them looked at her. “What?” She batted her lashes. “I was in the hallway. I overheard a bit.”

“For that, you’ll need to change into a gown,” Harvey said to Lora, about to spin on his heels and open the drawer.

“Harvey,” Lora said. “Do you think that’s necessary? We’re all friends here.”

Gulp.

“We could even cancel if this is overwhelming right now,” Maru chimed in.

Harvey shook his head and said no more, approaching the table with the same cold feet he might approach the altar. There was a rush of dopamine in the wave of norepinephrine.

“I’m going to check now for any lumps or abnormalities,” Harvey said, running through his regular dialogue. But his body was not responding in its usual way at all.

Lora was already lifting up her tank top. No bra. Plump breasts popped out of her shirt as she pulled it over her head and gently discarded it on a nearby chair.

Lora laid down on her back, looking up at him the same way she did…well, when he was on top of her.

Harvey’s hands hovered over Lora’s breasts for a moment, savoring the proximity. He fumbled over them as he slowly circled their edges. Wires were crossing in his head. “Breasts”? He’d called them _boobs_ in his bed. _Tits_ in her bed. _Boobies_ over text.

What was he doing again? Ah, yes. Looking for lumps.

Underlying the sensation of his hands on Lora’s tits was the feeling of his boner rubbing against his briefs. Harvey admired his girlfriend’s hardening nipples, two dark brown specks on a slightly lighter shade of skin. His breath was becoming harsh.

_His _breath? No, it was Lora’s breath too. Harvey looked her in the eye. There was that gleam, and that dopey smile.

Harvey’s thumbs instinctually circled Lora’s nipples, eliciting a quick squeak from her. His cock jumped, and he came to his senses.

He quickly glanced behind him. Had Maru noticed? Was he in trouble for—

Maru, hovering near the door, had her shirt unbuttoned and breasts exposed. One was cupped in her hand. She jumped when Harvey noticed.

“Is this okay? Sorry. It seemed like this was the direction we were headed.” Maru lifted the hand off her boob.

“Oh!” Harvey was too surprised and turned on to say much more for a second. “No, it’s fine.” He was slack-jawed staring at Maru. She’d been hiding all that in her uniform this whole time? His assistant was well-endowed. The kind of well-endowed he could smother in.

“You can come over here too.” Had Harvey said that? What routine was this? This wasn’t his doctor routine.

Maru tiptoed over and sat at the edge of the table, smiling coyly. She exchanged glances with Lora. They both giggled.

And Harvey suddenly felt more comfortable. “There’s room beside Lora.” He motioned to the empty space next to her. And Maru obliged. The two women looked at each other, grinning.

“It’s been a second!” Maru groped at one of Lora’s tits, evoking a shocked laugh from her new girlfriend. Lora grabbed back, toying with one of Maru’s nipples until her own laughter turned into a groan.

Harvey was grinning like an idiot too, the unease in the room melting away. “I’ve never held a double exam before. Let me demonstrate how the professionals work.”

He grasped to handfuls of boob and was met by two delighted shrieks. Encouraged by the response, his mouth was on one of Maru’s in an instant, sucking on her nipple, biting at the soft skin. When he paused for a breath, she pulled him up to her lips, and he was swallowed into her embrace as their tongues wrestled.

Maru was _loud_. She moaned at his touch and hummed with pleasure as they kissed.

The tugging at Harvey’s belt reminded him that Lora was still there.

“A prostate exam in exchange for the breast exam?” she asked slyly, pulling at his belt again urgently.

Harvey pulled away with a similar kind of urgency, fully at the mercy of his own senses. He fumbled to unbuckle it and yanked down his trousers to a chorus of encouragement from Maru and Lora. And before the doctor had time to lower his briefs, Lora was working on it for him.

“You’ve always been kind of slim,” Maru said as Lora slipped Harvey’s briefs down. Maru's eyes widened. “But that’s a respectable cock.”

“Phallus,” Harvey corrected playfully, stepping out of his pile of discarded clothes. “I thought you’d learned a thing or two from me.”

“I’m about to learn more,” Maru said moments before slathering her tongue all over his erection. Lora laughed and joined in, affectionately kissing Harvey’s thighs as he stood over their table. But it didn’t last for long. 

As Harvey was savoring his blowjob from Maru, Lora crawled behind Maru. She had repositioned herself to lay down on her belly in front of the doctor and was intent on him, focusing all her attention on his building arousal. Lora began kneading her girlfriend's ass, and Maru moaned. The vibrations sang through Harvey’s dick, eliciting his own groan.

Maru had most of his length in her throat now, and she was bobbing her head up and down, tongue gliding over the shaft and up to his head. Watching Lora slip her hand between Maru’s parted legs only made it better.

Lora was testing out a couple fingers inside of Maru, and as Harvey watched, his body heated up. Apparently Maru wasn’t wearing any panties under her nurse skirt. Lora slid her hand back and forth, jaw dropping while Maru lazily kicked her shoes off the side of the table and curled her toes. Maru's hot breath intensified as she wrapped her mouth tighter around Harvey, working her tongue over him with unbearably perfect pressure. But even as Harvey was losing himself in Maru's efforts, he also found himself fascinated with what else was under that uniform. He didn’t just want to _watch _Lora finger Maru, he wanted to _do _that. How could he convince them?

“We completely forgot the Pap smear,” he said breathlessly. Maru stopped short, half of his dick in her mouth. She pulled back and laughed. Lora had taken her fingers out of Maru, looking more shaken up.

“Please don’t tell you’re into…you’re gonna use _that thing_,” Lora said.

“Oh, what I meant is…no, no, we’re going to skip that part,” Harvey said, backpedaling. He pulled off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt as he spoke. “Though you are sexually active, so you should get one, but—”

“Harvey,” Maru interrupted, sitting up. “This is boring. Spare us the health lesson.”

“For this next trick, both get on your backs.”

Maru and Lora exchanged glances. Lora raised a brow. “There’s not that kind of space.” She turned her attention back to Maru’s body, curling her arms over the girls' boobs and winding her hands up and down her body.

“I can make it work,” Maru said, though she did briefly close her eyes savor the moment. Lora was peppering her with a few kisses in her hair, on her neck, down her chest as she spoke. It was hard to plan a new sex position when one partner still hadn’t lost hope in a current one.

“Alright, clothes first!” Maru said, tugging down Lora’s skirt as she kissed her girlfriend. Maru pulled back and let out one load guffaw in shock. Harvey’s jaw dropped. “No underwear?”

Lora smirked. “I never planned on changing into one of those stupid gowns for my exam.”

“Those gowns are _not _stupid!” Harvey interjected with mock offense.

“Hey!” Lora said, disregarding his outburst. “Touch it.” She got on all fours and wiggled her ass in front of Harvey.

Harvey tested out a buttcheek with one hand, doing nothing more than placing it on Lora’s butt. She squeaked with delight. Encouraged, he used his other hand to grope the other cheek and began kneading her fat. There wasn’t much of it, but he was grateful for what he had. And he was grateful for the tremendous view down his partner’s crack. His hands instinctually started sliding down to Lora’s crotch.

“Hey!” Maru said, snapping the two out of it. “We were gonna lay on our backs?” She had fully unbuttoned her blouse and was shrugging it off before pulling her own skirt down. As Harvey expected, nothing underneath.

“_You_ were surprised _I _wasn’t wearing panties?!” Lora shrieked. She swatted Maru’s ass with a force that made it clap. Again, Harvey’s jaw dropped. He felt like a voyeur for a moment, neither one’s attention on him.

Maru grinned devilishly, not responding to the accusation. Instead, she began tugging at Lora’s legs. “Lora, lay down.”

Lora did as she was told, a dubious expression on her face. In another instant she was smothered by Maru’s thick ruby hair in her face as Maru laid on top of her, also face up. Lora couldn’t help it; she laughed. Maru’s surprisingly floral perfume enveloped her.

“You’re squashing me!”

Maru was giggling too. “Oh the feeling of your boobs pressed against me! I missed that!” They eventually shuffled into a comfortable position, with Maru’s head nestled in the crook of Lora’s neck, her hair spilling onto the other girl’s chest. Their crotches were nearly even in front of Harvey—Maru was the shorter one, and it had worked out well.

“Let’s see if we can replicate some more feelings you missed,” Harvey said, surprised by his own confidence.

There were two pussies in front of him and a big challenge in how he was going to pleasure both. But the doctor tried not to think about it, first spreading Maru’s legs a little wider and leaning in, tongue swirling along her vulva.

“Oh!” Maru said in surprise. But it was quickly followed by a moan.

Maru kept her bush, a decision Harvey appreciated. With his face buried in her folds, he inhaled deeply, savoring the earthy scent. His tongue made its way to her clit, expertly lapping away at it. Maru was breathing heavily as Harvey pulled her legs farther apart, one on either side of Lora. Diagonal strokes across the clitoris were best method to achieving orgasm, right? Maru whimpered and tensed. Harvey was glad he'd studied up. He alternated kisses and licks before briefly pausing to suck on his assistant, feeling her thighs shudder when he released her.

Simultaneously as he was eating Maru out, he played with Lora with his hands. His fingers lightly caressed the crease where her thighs met her folds, and she was harmonizing her appreciation with Maru’s. Harvey's touch, usually sensual and light, had more intense pressure than usual. But it was far from unwanted. Lora whimpered and buried her face in Maru's hair to dampen the noise.

Lora’s hands snaked over her girlfriend’s breasts and she massaged them slow circles.

Harvey tested his own fingers in Lora, searching for her G-spot. She was wet, smothering Harvey’s fingers in her juices. He ran the thumb of his other hand over her clit, trying to coordinate his fingers with the complex movement of his tongue on Maru.

But much to Harvey’s surprise, both women were thrilled. They were intermittently panting, moaning, giggling. His own cock throbbed to be included.

He pulled back for a moment, his girlfriends staring at him expectantly. Harvey guided his dick into Lora, rubbing his hand over Maru’s labia. He began instinctually rocking his hips, Lora swearing under her breath.

This was _happening_. _Two_ women were enjoying him!

The thrilling reality sped him up as he thrusted forcefully into Lora. The clapping of skin clashing with skin scoured the room. Harvey's eyes met Maru’s in the meantime. They were squeezed mostly shut, her face contorted in ecstatic pleasure. Her plump lips shined with saliva. Was she drooling? Or was it the evidence of her kiss with Lora? With him? His own mouth watered at the idea, and then Maru's lips whispered his name.

“Harvey.”

He had to slow down before he forced himself over the edge. He diverted some attention again to Lora, seeing her own face glowing with the affection and admiration he was growing accustomed to. They both burst into ecastatic grins without Harvey breaking his stride.

As usual, Lora felt amazing. The pressure on his dick sent waves of warmth shooting through him. And nothing about this felt so scary or awkward, only wonderful. Safe. Comfortable.

His attention returned to Maru as he bobbed in and out of Lora. One of his hands slid over his assistant’s breast. His other hand continued to rub Maru’s clit with his characteristic dedication. She was bucking under his touch now, rolling her hips.

“Harvey, I’m gonna cum,” Maru whispered, digging her teeth into her bottom lip as she rubbed against Harvey roughly. Harvey pulled out of the farmgirl, afraid he would cum too at the sight.

Instead of being displeased, Lora gasped with delight, sliding one of her hands through Maru’s hair. Harvey steadied his pace, giving Maru consistency through her orgasm. Her back arched, and Harvey watched as the muscles in Maru’s body tensed. She let out a loud, unhindered moan as she came.

Relaxing her posture, Maru eased into her partner’s embrace. Lora kissed the top of her head, and after a beat of catching her breath, Maru tilted her head up to look at the other girl. The two smiled.

“Harvey?” Maru asked.

“Hm?” he said. He had been too busy admiring his partners to think of anything else for a moment.

“I think it’s you and Lora’s turn.”

His girlfriends shared a chaste kiss on the lips. “I don’t mean to boot you right out of the bed, but this is a place of business,” Lora said to Maru, pretending to be stern. “Now you’ll need to move.”

Maru chuckled and slid languidly off Lora, her feet meeting the floor. Harvey and Lora were left staring at each other as Maru tiptoed behind the doctor.

“Lora, could you get on all fours?” Harvey asked. Pleaded. He’d tried to keep the desperate edge out, but also wanted to finish.

“Look at you being the demanding one.” She did as she was told with a pleased smirk, turning around so her ass faced him. A familiar sight.

Harvey couldn’t take his time to admire it, though, because Maru grasped his member in one hand as she gently guided him forward while she pumped. He moaned, his muscles tensing and his body flaring with heat yet again. Maru guided him into Lora’s pussy as she unleashed an indulgent sigh. Harvey whimpered. This was going to be his final stand. He was back at work thrusting.

He felt the passionate, brief flash of pain on his ass as Maru smacked him with a gleeful laugh. “Is she healthy doc? Is everything functioning normally?”

Harvey felt Lora contract, and as she peeked over her shoulder, he saw that her face was twisted with pleasure.

“Perfectly,” he managed, awash with admiration.

“I’m going to cum,” Lora said so softly she practically whispered. Harvey’s eyes went as wide as the moon. He was pumping ferociously now, the sound echoing in blank room. Lora ripped the disposable paper strip as all her muscles tensed and she cried out. And it was obvious Harvey was almost there too. Maru held him from behind, pressing her breasts against his back and moaning for his entertainment. It felt so overwhelmingly good, so deliciously right, and he was cumming too.

***

Abigail sat in the expanse of cold, unfeeling linoleum tile in the clinic’s waiting room, the rhythmic clapping of asscheeks muffled by a couple walls. The moans echoed into her ear canal, much like how she imagined the wails of Solarian banshees.

Abigail eyed the clock. 2:45. Fifteen minutes late for her appointment. She jammed her earbuds in and considered whether she should go home or loiter in town. Abigail unlocked her phone, her fingers idly hovering over the keyboard as she thought of how to ask Sebastian if he wanted to hang out. It had been a while. And the nearby asscheek-clapping was giving her thoughts.

It was when Abigail recognized Maru’s moans that she realized she would not be able to look Sebastian in the eye right now. Sam it was.

_Dude,_ she typed to Sam, breaking into a grin as she stood to flee, _You’re not going to believe the shit that’s happening at the doc’s._

**Author's Note:**

> First smut. First blood. Cheers to a bright future.


End file.
